


[podfic] You Left A Mark

by silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Soulmarks, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:Mitch keeps it to himself most days, the fact that he carries around Dylan’s handprint.





	[podfic] You Left A Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Left A Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274743) by [merryofsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul). 



> Thank you to [merryofsoul](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul) for writing this story and for giving me permission to podfic it!  
> And a special thank you to [frecklebombfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic) for giving me pointers and being my beta-listener on this project. <3

   
  
---  
  
  


**_You Left A Mark_ ** **\- by merryofsoul**

read by silverandblue  

  


Downloads: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rwapao7byd3qum8/youleftamark.mp3) & [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1k95s55qhhivb4o/%5Bpodfic%5D_You_Left_A_Mark.m4b)

Length: 00:26:51

Size: 18.4 MB & 19.1 MB  
  
---  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback for me, please let me know in the comments below. Kudos are always appreciated. Happy listening!


End file.
